


Save you!

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dildos, Incest, M/M, Spanking, protecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asriel would do anything to save Frisk. Anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save you!

**Author's Note:**

> -_- request for my friend do not like do not read

"Stop it don't hurt Frisk dad!" Asriel called as he saw Frisk on the ground and Asgore ready to kill them. 

"Dad please I-I'll do anything that's my... my friend!!!" Asriel sobbed.

"...You dare disobey your father I told you, leave!" Asgore yelled as he went up to his son who was now cowering infront of him looking so delectable. "Mmm son maybe you can save your friend."

"Huh?!" Asriel was so confused he was going to let Frisk go?

"but you've really been a pain in my ass lately so I'm going to be a PAIN in yours!" Asgore yelled as he grabbed his son and shoved him on his cock and began thrusting him up his cock like a make-shift-dildo.

"AHHHH!!!!! No! if its for Frisk... aaa... aaaaaa...!!! I can bear it!" He thought to himself.... as he was being fucked by his dad, Asgore.

That's when Asriel began to become a complete cock slut for the cock!

"AHHH!!! AHHH!!! I want, I need, I want and need the cock! Give me the cock daddy!" Asriel sobbed as he bounced up and down Asgore's hard, erect, dick like a toy.

"yes my son that's right!" Asgore yelled as his cum erupted in his son's fluffy ass and it gave Frisk time to get away.

When Asgore turned around they were gone. "HM! They were smart they must have known I was going to kill them anyway heheheheh!!!" he laughed like a 90s cartoon villain as he shoved his son off his dick.

"Well, Asriel, you know what your punish will be?" Asgore's face swelled with anger.

"Y-yes! Yes Daddy I know!" but Asriel wanted the cock now he couldn't live without the cock.

Asriel didn't care what his punishment was as long as he got the cock.


End file.
